Timeline
This is a (relatively) complete timeline of events that have occurred in Los Angeles for the events of the West Coast: Unbound game, including events and characters from canon history, the Bloodlines game, and originals: *1828: Christopher Houghton's boat, the Danube, wrecks in San Pedro Bay. The survivors of the wreck are taken in by Don Sebastian and given refuge. Houghton is the first vampire to arrive in what is now modern day Los Angeles. Don Sebastian becomes Christopher's ghoul. *1853: Christopher Houghton embraces Joaquin Murietta. *1870: Christopher Houghton embraces Don Sebastian. *1909: Christopher Houghton sees his first motion picture, setting the stage for Houghton's obsession with the development of the motion picture industry in Hollywood. *1912: Louis Fortier moves to Los Angeles. *1943: Jeremy MacNeil arrives in Los Angeles. In June of that year, after an incident with the Mexican Sabbat that led to the Zoot Suit Riots, the Anarch resentment against Don Sebastian grew considerably. *1944: the Second Anarch Revolt takes place (officially beginning on December 21st). Don Sebastian meets his final death. The Camarilla order is displaced in Los Angeles and is replaced by the founding of the Anarch Free State. *1945: the Revolutionary Council drafts the Status Perfectus- the rules by which the Free States were to govern themselves. *1947: the Revolutionary Council dissolves itself. *1952: Victor Girard, childe of Don Sebastian, reveals himself to Jeremy MacNeil and strikes a deal to be the kindred liaison of kine press. *1955: Clan Assamite accepted a contract from the Camarilla Inner Circle on Jeremy MacNeil, but the assassin was defeated by MacNeil and Crispus Attucks. Also, Disneyland is opened. *1960: Amethyst takes over as Baron of Santa Ana. *1962: Carolina Valez became Los Angeles' Archbishop. *1963: David Geduld, Ventrue Camarilla spy, moves to Los Angeles. *1965: the Sabbat lay seige to Los Angeles and are defeated. Mohammed Al-Muthlim switches sides in the heat of battle, masquerading as an Anarch. He becomes Bishop of Los Angeles. *1969: Dawn Cavanaugh, a Setite, founds a Temple of Set in Hollywood. *1993: Carolina Valez was exiled to Mexico because she didn't use the riot of Rodney King to take Los Angeles. Mohammed al-Muthlim becomes Archbishop. *1998: the Kuei-Jin launch the Great Leap Outward on Los Angeles. Salvador Garcia allies with the Cathayans against the Sabbat. *2001: January, the Kuei-jin Ming-Xiao arrives in Los Angeles' Chinatown. Tong activities increase at the same time. *2003: The Anarchs are ousted by invading Kuei-jin. The Camarilla moved in swiftly, appointing Sebastian LaCroix Prince of the city. Despite the Camarilla's claim, violence escalated to open warfare between the Camarilla, the Sabbat, the Anarchs and the Kuei-jin, both over the territory itself and the possession of the artifact known as the Anakaran Sarcophagus. A fledgling Kindred rises to prominence, eliminating both the Kuei-jin and Prince LaCroix in the events of the Ankaran Plot, before disappearing again. The Tremere Maximilian Strauss accepts Princedom of Los Angeles. *2004: The Brujah Anarchs in the LA area hold a Rant after the Ankaran Plot events. Unfortunately, LA Lupines, angered over the destruction of two of their pack in the Griffith Park incident the previous year, somehow manage to find out where the Rant is held, and call the packs together to wipe out the attending Kindred. Almost none survive the slaughter. Later that year, in an attempt to secure his power base, Strauss concludes some tentative peace talks with Nines Rodriguez and the surviving Downtown Anarchs. *2006: All Hollywood based Nosferatu including the Primogen 'Gorgeous' Gary Golden and his brood disappear under mysterious circumstances. *2007: Toreador Michael Augustine arrives in Los Angeles and starts making a name for himself in musical circuits. *2009: Toreador Niles Thorn buys an exclusive mansion in Malibu, and is rarely seen out in the night after that. *2010: Nosferatu Jason Nazry is sent to Hollywood to investigate the disappearance of the Nosferatu. Finding the Warrens empty, he claims domain there. *2012: Brujah Vincent Lorimar arrives and immediately begins to ingratiate himself with and organize local gangs, which have been operating in a leadership vacuum after 2004. *2014: Chase Morris, Ventrue, arrives and starts being an obnoxious little shit. *2015: Present day. Chase was apparently blown up in a glorious explosion. Niles built himself a totally not Iron Man suit. Michael sang some songs. Expansions on dates between 1998 and 2015 are coming soon. Category:History